


Play Date

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (though neither of them are admitting that’s what it is), F/M, FP and Alice are having an affair, Jellybean and Alice are the best of friends, Pre-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Alice invites the Jones family over for dinner.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones
Series: Northside Diaries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of You’ve Got A Friend In Me. It’s not necessary to read that one though.

Ever since that day at her house she and FP has been spending more and more time together. Whenever they both had a day off they’d find a way to see each other, they’d plan to pick up dinner at Pop’s at the same time so they can see each other, they’d come up with any possible excuse to see each other. And surprisingly, it’s not all about sex, (although that’s definitely a common occurrence), they like spending time with one another and having someone to rant to. A friend. 

Today’s one of the rare days where they both have a day off and so do their significant other. And so, Alice had come by as soon as she dropped the girls off at school and FP let her in without a second thought. 

She’s woken up by the sound of a tiny voice babbling away on the baby monitor and she peeks her eyes open to look at the time. It’s 10:30, clearly Jellybean was a heavy sleeper like her father, who is still peacefully asleep beside her. 

She smiles at the sight of him so content and decides to retrieve the tot herself. So she slips out of bed and into her jeans. She had snatched FP’s shirt from him after their activities and fallen asleep promptly thereafter. 

She walks down the short hallway to Jellybean’s room and pushes the door open, finding the toddler contently playing with a stuffed animal in her crib. 

“Hi cutie pie,” Alice coos, immediately gaining the attention of the two year who grins widely around the pacifier in her mouth. “Good morning.” 

Jellybean stands up and reaches for Alice, who, happily takes her into her arms. “Let’s get you a bum change and then we’ll go wake up your daddy. How’s that sound?” She walks over to the change table and lays the tot down on it, changing her diaper and blowing raspberries on her tummy to make her giggle. “Alright let’s go wake up, daddy.” 

She walks back to FP’s bedroom and Jellybean squirms in her arms. “I jump.” 

“You jump?” Alice questions. 

“I wake daddy.” Alice clues in and sets the toddler down on the bed, watching as she crawls closer to FP and jumps onto him, startling him awake. “Daddy!” Jellybean squeals excitedly, grinning at her father. 

“Hey pretty girl, you’re happy this morning. You like when Alice comes over, huh?” Jellybean nods and puckers her lips to give him a kiss. “Yeah I like when Alice comes over too.” He smiles at her as she slips back into bed beside them. 

“I heard her talking to herself on the baby monitor so I figured I’d go get her.” 

“Usually I hear her because I’m already up but you tire me out, woman.” 

“Oh? I tire you out? Okay there, mister “round two”.” She teases. 

“Hey, you never turn it down so we’re both to blame here.” 

Jellybean looks between the two adults, confused by their conversation, and crawls over to cuddle up to Alice. “Let’s fix your crazy hair, missy.” Alice says, pulling the half fallen out hair elastic out of the girls’ hair. 

She combs through it gently with her fingers and pulls it into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. “Looking pretty cute, Jellybelly.” FP tells her, making her giggle. 

“Just like your, daddy.” Alice adds. 

“What do you two pretty ladies say to pancakes? I’m starving.” FP asks, skipping a pair of sweats on over his boxers. 

“Pancakes!” Jellybean squeals. 

He laughs. “I figured you’d be excited about that.” He reaches for the tot and scoops her up into his arms, peppering her chubby cheeks in kisses and making her laugh. “You good with pancakes, Al?” 

“Is that a trick question?” She shoots him a smile and follows him and Jellybean into the kitchen. 

_____ 

“Mommy!” Betty calls as soon as the front door opens. 

“In the kitchen, baby.” She heard the sound of tiny footsteps running towards her and smiles when she feels Betty’s arm wrap around her waist. “Hey there, you.” She leans down to scoop her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How was your day?” 

“Good! We painted and we learned more new words. I can spell apple now!” 

Alice scoffs. “No way!” 

“Yep.” Betty nods proudly. “A-p-p-l-e.” 

“Wow, you can spell apple. You’re a little genius aren’t you?” She presses another kiss to her cheek and Betty grins at the praise. She’s always so proud when her daughters tell her all the new things they learned at school, proud that she’s raising such smart, beautiful, girls. 

Hal walks into the kitchen with Polly and gives them a smile. “What are you two talking about?” 

“Just how miss Betty here is a little spelling whiz.” 

“Ah yes, she wowed me with her spelling skills on the way here. Polly has something special too.” 

“You do?” Alice sets Betty down and kneels down to she and Polly’s level as Polly comes over, holding a piece of paper in hand. She takes the paper from her and sees that Polly aced her math quiz. “Polly! I’m so proud of you, honey. Good job!” She pulls the seven year old into a tight hug and peppers her cheeks in kisses. “I knew you could do it.” 

“Test me, mommy. I got all of them right when daddy did.” 

“Ok, hmmm. Two plus two?” 

“Four!” 

“Three plus three?” 

“Six. Mommy these are easy.” 

“Okay you little genius, hold on. Hmm,” she pretends to think on it for a moment. “Ok, here’s a harder one, eight plus eight?” 

Polly thinks for a moment. “Sixteen?” 

Alice looks over at Hal with a small smile. “Well, look at us, we’re raising two little geniuses.” 

He smiles. “I told her we can hang it on the refrigerator.” 

“We most definitely can.” Alice agrees. “I’m so proud of you, peanut.” She presses a kiss to the top of Polly’s head as she stands back up. She looks over at Betty. “And I’m proud of you too, baby-doll.” 

“Thanks mommy!” Betty pulls over her little stool to help Alice with dinner and Alice hands her a spoon so she can stir. “Oh, I forgot, can Juggie and I have a play-date?” 

“Um, I’m sure that can be arranged. Yeah.” 

“Ok, because we were talking about it today and we really want to have one!” 

“How about Saturday?” She looks to Hal for approval on the date and he nods. 

“Can he stay for dinner too? And can you make chicken fingers?” 

Alice smiles at her. “I’m sure I can manage that. I’ll call his mommy or daddy and see if it’s alright with them that he comes.” 

“You can invite his mommy and daddy too!” Betty suggests and Alice immediately wants to veto the idea. 

“Yeah! They can bring Jellybean too!” Polly adds excitedly. 

“Hal?” Alice looks towards him for the final decision. 

“It’s okay with me.” Hal says, giving her and Betty a charming smile. 

“Well if his parents say yes then I guess that’s the plan.” 

_____

When Alice called the Jones residence, Gladys was the one to answer and she immediately knew what the answer would be to her invitation. At least if it was FP he would probably just make up some excuse as to why they all can’t come, save he and Alice the awkward sexual tension that’s always there between them. 

But, Gladys says yes. And so, Alice finds herself in the kitchen with the help of Hal, putting together dinner as she awaits their guests. 

A knock on the door garners the attention of Betty and Polly, who were in the midst of setting the table, and as soon as they hear it they’re both hurrying to the door. Hal takes over what Alice was doing so she can go greet everyone. 

Betty opens the door just as she makes it to the foyer and she immediately locks eyes with FP. 

“Juggie!” Betty squeals. “I’m so excited, me and Polly came up with lots of fun things for all of us to do. Come on!” Betty waves her hand for Jughead to follow her upstairs so she can show him all the fun things she has for them to play with. 

Alice laughs at the two of them and gestures for the other three to come in. “Come on in, dinner should be ready soon but you can make yourself comfortable.” 

“Polly are you coming?” Jughead asks from the top of the stairs. 

“In a little bit, I wanna play with Jellybean.” 

FP smiles at her. “I’m sure she’ll love that, she might take a little bit to warm up to you though, she’s going through a phase where she’s playing shy with everyone.” He kneels down to Polly’s level with Jellybean still in his arms and points to her and Alice. “Can you say hi to Polly and Alice, baby?” 

She flaps her tiny hand at them, grinning at the sight of Alice. She squirms in FP’s arms until he sets her down completely and then she’s toddling over to Alice, tugging on her pant leg and grinning up at her. 

Alice freezes internally, not wanting the toddler’s affection for her to expose the fact that she and FP have been spending time together. 

“Clearly she’s not playing shy tonight.” Gladys says, a little confused as to why the toddler is excited to see Alice. 

“It’s probably just because Jellybean and I saw her yesterday when we were picking Jughead up from school.” FP explains. “Right, Jellybelly?” 

“Well she does have a good little memory.” Gladys laughs and Alice breathes a sigh of relief that she bought the story. 

She kneels down to Jellybean’s level and points to Polly. “This is Polly, honey. Do you want to go play toys with her? She’s a lot of fun.” Jellybean nods, making grabby hands for Polly’s hand. Alice smiles at her daughter when she sees how excited she is, the little girl has always loved babies. “Polly brought down some toys that she thought you’d like.” Alice tells her pointing to the living room. 

“Polly, come.” Jellybean gurgles, setting sight on a some blocks. 

Alice smiles at the sight and stands up. “Can I get you two anything to drink? Water, wine, coke?” 

“Wine sounds good.” Gladys says. 

“Yeah, I’ll second that.” FP adds. 

“Follow me.” Alice says, heading towards the kitchen. “Hal, our guests are here.” She tells him, brushing past him to grab some wine glasses for all of them. 

He smiles at their guests and greets them as she picks out a bottle of wine. She sticks the corkscrew in and tries her best to get it off, struggling until she feels someone nudge her elbow. She looks beside her to find FP. “Here let me.” He takes the bottle from her and easily pops the cork off, pouring each of them a glass. 

“Thank you.” She says, her cheeks blushing slightly as he passes her a glass. 

“Well you looked like you were struggling so I figured I’d help you out.” 

The oven timer goes off and Hal slips on his oven gloves to pull the chicken out. “And dinner is ready.” He announces. 

“Smells great.” Gladys compliments. “Can I set the table?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Alice blushes. “The girls started to but then they heard the door.” 

Gladys smiles. “Understandable, Jughead has been so excited.” 

Hal steps next to Alice as she cuts into the chicken a little, checking to make sure it’s fully cooked. He slips his arm around her waist in an almost possessive manner and she raises an eyebrow at him. “What?” He questions. 

“Nothing.” She assures him. “Can you call the kids down?” He nods, heading towards the stairs. 

FP steps over and takes the oven gloves from the counter, offering to carry the chicken over to the table for her. 

She carries the salad and biscuits over and hears the sound of all the kids filing into the room. She picks up a small pink booster seat and hands it to FP. “Hal found Polly and Betty’s old booster seat in the garage for Jellybean.” 

“Thank you.” He looks towards Jellybean. “Where do you want to sit, honey? You wanna sit beside Polly?” She nods and follows Polly to where she’s sitting. 

Everyone takes their seats and somehow Alice finds herself sitting between Hal and FP. 

She serves a plate for Polly while Hal serves one for Betty, and when she sits back down she feels Hal’s hand come to a rest on her thigh. He smiles at her and she forces a smile back. He’s acting oddly possessive and it’s kind of amusing to her because she knows for a fact he’s clueless to anything between her and FP. 

“Well if this dinner tastes as good as it looks and smells, I think we’ll have to do this more often.” Gladys says, earning a smile from Hal and Alice. 

“Agreed, I would’ve been happy with Pop’s takeout, so thanks for making a whole dinner spread.” FP smiles at the couple and Alice’s heart starts reaching when FP also places his hand on her thigh. 

Oh, she’s in for a long night. 

_____

The adults played a few games of scrabble and talked amongst themselves as the kids played, and before they all knew it, it was nearing nine-thirty. 

Polly and Jellybean has fallen asleep watching a movie, nearly an hour ago and Jughead and Betty have been building forts and building towers out of blocks. 

“Thank you for dinner, it was delicious.” Gladys says, helping Jughead do up his jacket. 

“Yes, thank you. Next time it’s our treat, though I can’t promise it will be as good.” FP adds, cradling a still sleeping Jellybean in his arms. 

“Well you’re all welcome here anytime, and I’m sure we’ll definitely be doing this again, the kids all get along so well.” Alice says. 

“Drive safe!” Hal adds as they walk out the door. 

Alice locks it behind them and turns back to Hal. “Well that wasn’t as exhausting as I though, I actually kind of enjoyed myself.” 

“Me too, it was fun. And the kids all get along so well, Polly just adored Jellybean.” He says, walking into the living room and carefully picking up Polly, trying his best not to wake her. 

“It’s so cute watching them play together.” Alice adds. 

“Daddy?” Polly groggily asks. 

“Hey honey, go back to sleep, I’m just taking you up to bed.” She nods and nuzzles her head into his neck, shutting her eyes again. 

Alice smiles and watches them go upstairs. She turns to Betty who’s curled up in the arm chair watching the tv. “Come on sweet pea, it’s bedtime.” Alice looks at the clock. “It’s actually past bedtime.” 

“Do I have to go to bed?” 

“Yeah honey, you have to go to bed.” 

“Fine, can you carry me though?” Betty asks, batting her eyes at Alice. 

“Alright,” Betty grins when Alice turns around. “climb on.” 

Alice heads upstairs with the six year old and sets her down on her bed, handing her a pair of pyjamas. “Can you read me a bedtime story?” Betty asks. 

“Sure honey, which one?” 

“The Cat In The Hat!” Betty decides after a moment, she likes to read along with Alice and it’s her favourite currently. 

She slips into bed when she’s got her pyjamas on and moves over to make room for Alice beside her. She curls up against her side as soon as she joins her in her small bed. 

“We should have Juggie and his parents and Jellybean over more often, mommy. They’re so fun!” 

Alice forces a smile. She really doesn’t want to have to endure seeing FP with Gladys often, because while she adamantly tells herself she has no romantic feelings for him, it’s hard seeing he and Gladys so happy. 

“Yeah they are, aren’t they. I’m glad you had fun, baby.” Alice presses a kiss to her head. “Alright, The Cat In The Hat, by Dr Seuss.”


End file.
